Observer: The Tragedy of Being Alone
by Exile Wrath
Summary: A five-shot series from the perspective of an OC that is fated to be the one to record and watch as Hibari and Tsuna interact...and as they eventually fall in love, start dating, and get married. 1827 main, friendly 18OC, implied onesided 6927. Warning: OC, violence, Hibari, slow plot development.
1. Chapter 1

**Exile: Erm, hello. Random oneshot plotbunny that broke into my author's house :D I don't own.**

**Pairings: 1827 main, friendly 18OC, implied onesided 6927.**

**Note: To be read like interconnected drabbles.**

* * *

**One day, under a cherry tree, during autumn of their fifth grade...**

"Thank you," I spoke softly.

"Hn. Why?" the boy in front of me asked.

"You help out the town. Has anyone said thanks lately?" I pointed out boredly. "I just thought it would be nice to get a thank you every now and then."

"I have no need for such things as herbivorous thanks."

_It was the start of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

**The next day...**

"I eat meat. I'm not a goddamned herbivore," I stated blankly. We were under a tree at our school, Namimori Elementary; both of us were in the fifth year. He was the (as I saw it) town's protector, an aloof person that dealt justice as he saw fit.

But as aloof and strong as he was, he was lonely.

I was just another lonely person. A girl that acted like a boy and read books instead of playing with the other little kids.

"You're still an herbivore. A true carnivore fights for themselves and depends on no one," Hibari said casually.

I growled a bit. "If you haven't noticed, the only reason I'm here is because the library is under reconstruction and everywhere else on school grounds is ridiculously crowded. I'm only bothering to open my mouth for a second time because I finished my books today and I'm bored."

"Hn. Are you strong?" he asked. I leapt up from my seat on the other side of the tree trunk.

"Hai. So if you're insinuating you'd be willing to get rid of my boredom by sparring with me, let's go," I said in a monotone voice, nudging his side a bit with my foot. Daring, yes, but I was bored.

"Herbivore, don't touch me. Stop crowding around me," he snarled, standing up and grabbing his tonfa.

"I'm bored. You don't start patrolling until after lunch. Let's fight. You win, I'll shut up. I win, you call me a carnivore."

A moment later, all the kids near the sakura tree which we were at squeaked and stared in fear as we sparred. It couldn't really be called a proper fight or a proper spar because he clearly was fighting out of boredom as was I. His left tonfa had been stolen by my mantis strike and thrown far away. My right hand was rather numb.

"Sensei! Someone's fighting!" a bunch of little kids called.

I jumped backwards, tennis shoe grinding a bit into the dirt. He also had been pushed back a few inches. We looked at the crowd with similar glares, and the teacher that had come out to see the problem stepped back a bit as she saw the one and only Hibari Kyoya and I, the equally intimidating me, had been the ones sparring.

"Herbivores," we spat out, I having found it strangely appropriate for addressing the others. The crowd of watchers dispersed and I glared venomously at the black-haired boy.

"You're strong," I commented begrudgingly, leaning into another martial art stance.

"Hn." _So are you._

"Friends?" I dared to say. His eyes, which for a moment had been simply observant, narrowed into detest. "We tied. That means both conditions are fulfilled. You call me carnivore and I'll shut up."

"Friends are for herbivores."

I scowled. "Do you equate yourself with a wolf?" he looked taken aback at the random question.

"Yes," he replied in a clipped voice.

"Wolves hunt in packs, because they can then more efficiently hunt their prey. You can be the lead wolf, and I am another wolf." I could see he was starting to consider my words.

I was tired of being alone. I bravely stuck out a hand for a handshake, arm trembling a bit. I was scared to consider living a world with…friends.

Maybe he was lonely too. To my surprise, he held out a hand as well, and the only thing that betrayed the slightest bit of child's anxiety was his twitching middle finger.

Either way, Hibari Kyoya became my carnivorous friend that day.

_Two carnivores in a city full of herbivores, joining the same pack to get rid of the herbivorous feeling of loneliness._

* * *

**Summer Break (Note: In Japan, what our (US) summer break is is the break between Trimester 1 and Trimester 2. It begins in late July and ends about late September.)**

During summer break, I got a surprise when my dad told me that there was a little boy in the front yard. I had no close friends, so who would bother visiting me?

It was Hibari. Oh, yeah, the agreement that we would spar over break. I forgot.

"Morning," I said after getting over my shock. "Ready to spar?"

"Follow me." I rolled my eyes. Of course, he was too cool to say any form of greeting.

"Why? Where?" he gritted his teeth a bit, annoyed by the questions.

"Namimori Middle School. I wish to properly fight you to see how strong you are, carnivore." He added the last word grudgingly. I could tell.

"Sure." To hell with it, I was freaking bored.

* * *

**A week later**, I went to Namimori Middle school to meet Kyoya again. Winning a spar three days ago won me the right to refer to him by his first name. Yesterday's win allowed me to drop all honorifics. He was already doing that, as he clearly felt no need to refer to me with honorifics. We had an unspoken mutual agreement. We were hunting partners, and since wolves were familiar each other, we'd imitate it by trying to be kind.

It was very hard to be kind for both parties.

"You becoming the Head of the Disciplinary Committee?" I questioned, swinging my legs as we sat on a bench near the convenience store and divvied up the snacks.

"Yes. You said carnivores hunt in packs. If I fix that herbivorous group, then it could become a good pack to protect Namimori," he explained.

"Oh. I see. Why tell me?"

"I need another carnivore to assist in disciplining that group into something worthy of the title "Disciplinary Committee". I intend to hunt down the common delinquent herbivores and add them into the pack to make it stronger. But you and I will be the lead pack that keeps them and the whole of Namimori in shape," he said.

"Wao. You actually spoke more than fifty words in less than five minutes," I said, sounding impressed.

"Shut up."

"I'll take that offer."

Kyoya looked at me with a You-actually-want-to-help-me look. "I need you to track appropriate prey for this purpose."

"Sure, Iinchou. Consider it done." I took another bite of chocolate almond pocky before questioning, "By the way, you like animal crackers too?"

"Hn."

"Wao. Have you tried the chocolate-flavored ones yet?"

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

When we went about biting to death the delinquent herbivores and recruiting them for the rest of the break, I always noticed one pitiful brown-haired herbivore subjected to constant bullying. I ran into him very often, to the point that when I saw him in an alleyway being bullied again, I sighed, shrugged, and proceeded to knock out the bullies again. "You're pitiful," I stated, looking down at the sniffling boy.

I remembered that he was a year younger than me. He looked far too feminine for his age, a prime target for bullies. The boy looked up at me through tears.

"It's not my fault they pick on me!" he sobbed through many hiccups. "I haven't done anything wrong…"

"Rabbit herbivore, hurry up and do whatever you have to do. And be slightly more on guard, for heaven's sake."

The boy stared at me in disbelief, his sobs abating. He staggered upright, and I spun around, needing to go off and bite my original target to death. "Wait, Hitoride-san!"

I turned back around, eyes glaring at him and was satisfied when he stepped back a bit. "You know my name?" I asked in confusion, indifference melting down the drain.

"Um, thank you!" he said hurriedly, "And I asked Kusakabe- senpai who you were."

"Hn. Herbivore, what is your name?" I demanded. Not very many people dared speak my name, as not many people even bothered to remember it. Maybe this herbivore was not as pitiful as I thought if he actually called my name.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," he stammered.

I turned around to leave. "Don't thank me, just be grateful that Kyoya deployed me to this area." He began to speak once again, but I left before I could hear what he was going to ask, which sounded suspiciously like,

"Who's Kyoya?"

* * *

**A few months later, in early April...**

When spring break ended and we began sixth grade, I noticed that Kyoya began pulling me off to do deal with delinquents. Apparently, it was my job as the Vice-Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee.

"One second, when did I agree to that? I never said I would join, I said I would help organize it," I demanded, slightly pleased that he had given me such a position and slightly irked that I didn't get a choice in the matter. "And you're not even the Chairman yet; we're still stuck in primary school!"

"You don't want to?" he asked in his usual tone, but his eyes betrayed a slight twinge of hurt, like a child that was asking another to play tag.

I cracked my neck and sighed. "I'll do it, I'll do it. Just tell me ahead of time next time." He straightened up a bit, as if in relief. I cracked a tentative smile. "So how are you the Chairman?"

"It's been agreed upon by the pack that I am their leader and you are the sub-leader. When we enter Nami-chuu, we will automatically be appointed out positions at the head of the pack. The current leader is a useless herbivore that fights like a chipmunk," he said, a small, small smirk gracing his lips.

_Yeah, our attempts to act more like other people did with their friends always constantly failed._

* * *

**Two days later...**

"You don't eat lunch?" I asked in shock. Kyoya blinked.

"No. I'm too busy patrolling in the mornings to make lunch, and I don't bother spending money to buy it," he answered.

"Do you eat breakfast." It wasn't a question; it was a demand for an answer.

"Yes. I need the energy to go out and hunt," he grunted. I sighed in relief. It was lunchtime and we had just finished up biting to death a group of teens from the high school who thought it would be fun to bully some students from the primary school.

"I'll make you a sandwich tomorrow. I don't do bentos," I declared, "After all, carnivores always need to eat at regular intervals. If they do not eat, then it's hard to catch prey," I added before Kyoya could protest.

"Hn, fine." Even though he said it that way, I could tell he was pleased.

* * *

**Months later...**

"So you see, the Momokyokai base is under heavy guard every day, although the lunch shift has considerably less guards since the boss is out at that time. If we storm in at about 11:45, we'll catch them as they change shifts, and then we can hide in the main office and ambush the boss," I explained, jabbing a point on the rough blueprints of the Momokyokai Yakuza base. Kyoya nodded in understanding, and I smirked as I rolled up the blueprints. Really, the Yakuza wouldn't know what hit them.

"What weapons will you be using?" he inquired. I opened my mouth to answer, but then someone said my name.

"Hitoride-senpai!" an innocent voice called. We turned and looked in confusion as a little kid came running up to me. Kyoya gave me a look.

"No, I don't recall ever associating with herbivores," I drawled, "And I'll be using daggers like last time."

"Hitoride-senpai!" the kid repeated. I cocked my head and looked down in confusion.

"Who are you, herbivore?" I asked flatly. For the almost-year that I had been in the same pack as Hibari Kyoya, I picked up many of his mannerisms, including his "I'll bite you to death" and reference to weaklings as "herbivores". After all, they brought appropriate fear upon the victims and I was altogether too lazy to come up with something as effective.

The brunette boy blinked several times as he nibbled on his lower lip, looking a bit hurt. "I'm Sawa-" he was cut off when Kyoya spotted some more delinquent herbivores loitering near the school gate.

"We will finish strategizing later," he commanded, then proceeded to go and _kamikorosu _the idiots.

I shrugged, "Fine, Kyoya, meet me at Nami-chuu tomorrow at 6:00!" I turned back to the child. "I'm sorry, but who are you again? I'm bad with names."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he muttered, obviously a little hurt that he had been forgotten. I frowned and tapped my foot. _I've heard about this kid..._

Then the realization came to me and I snapped my fingers. "Oh, yeah, you're the one that the other herbivores refer to as Dame-Tsuna!" Hurt flashed across his face and I sighed. "Don't listen to them, rabbit-herbivore. They're no worse than you. Herbivores that crowd together for the sole purpose of trying to imitate a carnivore and harrassing prey deserve to be nothing but scavengers," I sneered.

Sawada tilted his head to the side, as if question marks were popping up around him. "Eh?"

"What did you call me for?" I demanded, shifting the conversation.

"Thank you again!" he said gratefully. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "For all the times that you helped me over the breaks!" Then he thrust something in my hands. "Thank you!" and ran off.

I lifted the object up. It was an obviously handmade necklace, with a blank key wrapped up in string in the center.

"Wao," I smirked, "I can sharpen this and use it as a weapon. How considerate."

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Kyoya and I looked down at the boss of the Momokyokai Yakuza in disappointment. "You said that we'd have fun fighting an herbivore for once," he growled, kicking the man's head in irritation.

I sighed and continued rummaging around the room for anything that could be remotely useful for the Disciplinary Committee. "Next time, remind me to not believe an herbivore's blind devotion," I retorted. "This gang woulde be more appropriately named the Momoyokai* rather than the Momokyokai*."

Kyoya gave the leader's corpse-like body one last look and grunted before going out of the room to look for more herbivores to _kamikorosu._ Poking my hand in a cupboard, I felt something smooth and promtly pulled out a bottle of rather expensive-looking rice wine. I looked down at the leader again. "Tsk, tsk. You guys have alcohol here! Do you even have an alcohol license? No? Poor you."

With that the body was sent flying with a kick and I trotted over to make sure he was still alive. It wouldn't be good if the police, coming in a few hours due to an anonymous tip, found that the head of the gang was dead. I heard a few screams and whacks outside and poked my head into the hallway. "You found more rats and didn't tell me?"

Kyoya held up his tonfa and swung them around, flicking off the blood from the steel. "You would have stolen the fun." I rolled my eyes and held up the bottle I had found. "...Rice wine?"

"Come on, we just did the city a service! Let's celebrate!" I said cheerfully. He gave me The Look. "Please? One cup isn't going to get you drunk!" His glare intensified. "If you don't drink a cup with me, I'll down the whole thing and..."

"Fine, stupid carnivore," he hissed, snatching the bottle in my hands and opening the window, "We'll drink it back at my office."

I shrugged and leapt out of the window after him. "You mean the Disciplinary Committee's office."

"Which will be mine next year."

"Whatever you say, Kyoya. Whatever you say."

_In short, we went back to the office, got tipsy, and made a very strong promise neither of us would forget._

* * *

**February 14th. Valentine's Day.**

I snickered to myself quietly atop a tree branch as Kyoya was forced to pull off several evasive maneuvers to get away from the love-obsessed girls that were practically falling over each other to give him chocolate. It was humorously pathetic. Although I shouldn't be talking, as I was only up in a tree because there were other crazed girls that were trying to force their chocolate onto me. _But I showered last night, and I'm very sure that I'm a girl..._I thought to myself.

At only 12 years old, Kyoya is already having girls go crazy over him. He has a head full of black hair (_okay, you can kill me, because even though I've read so much I'm horrid at describing...wait, who am I talking to?_) and steely gray eyes. He was already hitting puberty, so his voice had started cracking recently (_I really need to remember to record him for blackmail.) _But anyway, normal hormonal preteen girls were after him.

I, on the other hand, am still stuck at the measly age of 11. I curse having a late birthday. However, I'm already rather tall for a girl, around 5'4'' right now. I have normal black Japanese hair, just mine goes to my shoulders and is in a short ponytail all the time. I also wear the boys uniform for the sake of fighting (easier to fight wearing pants than a skirt. I mean, skirts are too breezy _down there._) so...I guess I do look like a guy. My eyes are really...Asian, I guess you could say. They're black, but Kyoya says they're still effective in scaring the herbivores.

"Hitoride-san!" Oh, it was that rabbit herbivore. The one that had considerately given me a blank key. I eyed him through the leave cautiously, not wanting to give my position away to the fangirls. He was looking up at the branch I was on. "Hitoride-san?" I looked around once more, and then jumped off the branch and in front of Sawada. "Hiiie!"

Flinching at the high-pitched sound, I frowned and cuffed his head. "Man up, rabbit-herbivore!" I snapped, "Why are you calling me again?"

"Umm, Hito-"

I cut him off. "Call me Rei. My name is Rei for heaven's sakes. Hitoride-senpai makes me sound like a stuffy stuck-up high-schooler," Sawada shortly found himself on the receiving end of one of my glares - I was in a bad mood because of rabid fangirls and Kyoya had told me that I couldn't bite female herbivores to death unless they're able to defend.

Sawada paled and stepped back a a bit, "R-Rei-san, are you and Hibari-senpai going to be going to Namimori Middle School or will you b-be going somewhere else?"

I regarded the shaking brunette curiously. "Yes." Relief automatically passed over the boy's expression. "But neither of us tolerate weaklings." I stepped forward and he stepped backwards in fear. "However, we tolerate bullying even less. So excuse me, but I'd like to go back up my tree so I don't have to face female fangirl herbivores and their deserate attempts to feed me chocolate."

I quickly scaled the sakura tree once again, leaving behind a confused Sawada. "And by the way, you better shape up and get stronger or I'll bite you to death."

_The greatest bane of the two carnivores: fangirls. And fanboys in my case, can't forget about those herbivores too._

* * *

**Enrollment ceremony of Namimori Middle School...**

"So, everyone, I hope you enjoy your middle school years!" the principal exclaimed on the stage. "And now please-" he was cut off by a crackling of the speakers.

"_Bzzzt- _Is this thing wo- _Bzzzzzt- _Testing, tes_- Bzzzzzt-BIP! _Oh, it was the third audio jack," an androgynous voice muttered clearly over the sound system. "Kyoya, it's working now." There was the sound of several buttons being flicked and the student body collectively flinched at the sudden wave of killer intent that enveloped the school.

"This is Hibari Kyoya, the Head of the Disciplinary Committee," a baritone male voice announced, making several girls sigh at the sound, "I will not tolerate any of the school rules being broken. And if you think that you can disobey me and do foolish things like vandalizing school property, bullying weaker herbivores, and being tardy or skipping class, then..." the voice trailed off menacingly. Most of upperclassmen scoffed and looked at each other with eye-rolls, not taking the skylark seriously; new students wore a frightened look. The name Hibari Kyoya was enough of tell them to not do anything stupid, and the other voice, the not-sure-if-it-was-a-guy-or-a-girl one, confirmed their worst fears.

There was silence in the auditorium as the principal tried to make some order of the sudden chaos, "No need to worry, it's probably simply a prank by one of the younger students..." he declared, making the first-years shake their heads nervously and the upperclassmen to scoff more.

"Principal herbivore. This is a warning. We are truly serious if any of the school rules are broken," the voice that was unmistakably Hitoride Ryuukei's hissed over the speakers. Some poor new students fainted dead away at the bad memories.

"**_We will bite you to_ _death_,**" both voices threatened.

_That day, approximately forty-one imbecilic delinquent herbivores tried to escape from the iron hammer of the Disciplinary Committee. They were betten to death and admitted into the hospital. Eighteen of them transferred schools during the next week._

* * *

**A week later...**

"Here. Your sandwich." I stepped into the Reception Room and tossed it at Kyoya's face. The Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee stuck out a hand and caught it before it hit his paperwork. "So, happy now, Kyoya?"

"Hn." _Yes._

"That's good. But it's a bit boring now, because everyone's too scared to try anything," I commented, taking a seat next to him at the large desk, ripping off a hunk of my sandwich and proceeding to assist with signing the paperwork for repairs.

The principal-herbivore had quickly learned that Kyoya and I were not a prank, and our pack was given free reign of the school. The armband of the Disciplinary Committee was now highly respected, and the common herbivores now learned to try to at least keep whatever crimes they tried to pull off on school grounds somewhat secret. But they still got bitten to death, anyway. "Have you forgotten?" Kyoya growled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Forgotten what?"

"Rei." I stiffened in surprise. He never said my name unless he was pissed off at me or being more serious than usual. I swore as I ducked and backflipped away from a tonfa strike. "The purpose of this pack is to protect _all_ of Namimori. Or are you forgetting your duties already, Vice-Chairman?" he hissed.

I swayed to the side to dodge another blow, the gears in my mind turning furiously at the implications of the statement. "So...all of Namimori?"

"Yes," he confirmed. A slasher smile spread across my face and I launched three strikes to his shoulders and his stomach, the last one missing.

"I'll be back!" I said cheerfully, backstepping rapidly to the large windows and opening them, "I'll lay out a patrol route for the whole town, so later, Kyoya!"

_Namimori would never realize the danger that had just been unleashed on its herbivorous criminal population._

* * *

When school started again** the next year**, everyone already knows and fears the Disciplinary Committee. Kyoya already has a fearsome reputation going, and I am unfortunately constantly mistaken for him even though I have my hair in a freakin' ponytail. Life apparently, thinks I'm a guy.

Today, for this year's enrollment ceremony, Kyoya and I are onstage, both of us taking a sort of sadistic glee in glaring at the student body and making them squirm nervously. Minus the fangirls. Ugh...the fangirls, dear god...

I stare at the area for first years with boredom, mentally picking out the ones that looked like they would try to undermine our authority. Definitely the guy that was flicking his wrist as if imagining stabbing an innocent with a pocketknife. And the guy with obviously bleached hair and a tattoo on hs left arm. Then the herbivor- "I am Hibari Kyoya," my friend's smooth voice interrupts my train of thought and causes a scowl to grow on my face. Great. Introduction time. "As Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, I will warn you herbivores only _once_," here's my cue to step into the light, near the microphone.

"Disobey and we will bite you to death," I snarl darkly, not liking standing in the sun one bit. Satisfied that there was an appropriate reaction amongst the crowd, I decide something spur of the moment. "And for your imbecilic minds to remember, I am Hitoride Ryuukei. I am the First Vice-Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. And I am not _male_," with that I strode offstage, smirking slightly at the gasps from the female population. There is no way in _hell_ that I will ever endure another freakish Valentine's Day running away from fangirls whilst I can be patrolling instead. Zip, zero, nada.

I did not hear a certain honey-eyed boy call my name at all. Nope, I refuse to deal with fanboys too.

* * *

**Lunchtime...**

I flopped on one of the comfy couches of the Reception Room with a satisfied sigh. Since today was the first day, I didn't have to go to class, not that I ever did. All I really did when it came to actual school was grab homewrok, turn it in the next day, and ace all my exams. The rest of the day was usually spent patrolling, helping Kyoya with paperwork, sparring with Kyoya when there weren't any delinquent herbivores to bite to death, and biting to death delinquent herbivores. "This couch is really comfy..." I closed my eyes, preparing to take a nap, when suddenly something soft hit my face. I shot up, ripping the cloth from my face and glaring at Kyoya. "Oi! What was that for?"

He pointed at the cloth, which was a _Namimori Uniform_ _Skirt_. I looked at him dumbfoundedly. "I hate skirts!" I said intelligently.

"I hate your whining of being mistaken for me or mistaken as a male," he retorted, "So shut up and wear gender-appropriate uniforms." I paled.

"No!" I yelped childishly, "I- There's no way in the twelve circles of hell that I will wear this...abomination!" He narrowed his eyes. Uh-oh...

"Is there something wrong with the uniform, Vice-Chairman?" he asked dangerously. I shook my head furiously and he continued, "Then wear the proper uniform or I will put them on you myself."

Both of us ignoring the innuendo, I chucked the skirt out the door and unsheathed my daggers. He equipped his tonfas. "I win, no skirt. You win, I'll wear the damn thing and quit complaining."

We fought.

_In the end, Kusakabe interrupted us before we destroyed the room, and it was considered a tie. I was no longer allowed to complain about being mistaken as a male, and he would never again broach the subject of me wearing proper uniform ever again. It was a good compromise._

* * *

**And now we enter the canon story!**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is the fifth time you have been late to class in a row. Prepare to be bitten to death," I said menacingly as I stalked towards the rabbit-herbivore. The boy paled and flinched as a steel staff whistled right above his head. He turned tail and ran, but I used my pole and vaulted right in front of him, grabbing his throat as he gave out a gargled cry.

"Gack!" he cried, legs kicking in the air uselessly. I frowned and dropped him in the dirt gently.

"Next time, be on time, stupid rabbit," was my hiss as I walked away, intent on punishing the next batch of late students. I didn't dare harm Sawada as much as I did to the other herbivores. He was fragile in both mind and body, and it would be like a wolf fighting a kitten. Boring and not worth the energy. Also, I have seen the marks and bruises herbivorous bullies inflict on "Dame-Tsuna". I wasn't going to make him suffer any more than he should.

Something rustled in the bushes and I whipped around, throwing a dagger in the direction. Much to my surprise, it was deflected and I grabbed it in between my fingers, staring as an infant dressed in a suit and fedora and a lizard of some sort on his shoulder. "Wao. What is a child doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hitoride Ryuukei, Second year, class 3-B, First Vice-Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, childhood friend of Hibari Kyoya, advanced in all forms of Chinese martial arts and tends to use the Snake fist. Was taught fighting by her father. 13 years old, birthday..." I didn't let him say any more as I whipped my rod and pressed a button to extend a blade from the tip, which was at the infant's throat.

"Who are you? For trespassing on school grounds while class is in session, I will bite you to death," I snarled, wary of the infant-that-couldn't-be-an-infant.

My eyes widened in shock (something that had virtually never happened after I became packmates with Kyoya) as I found myself knocked to the ground and disarmed of my pole. The baby disappeared and had managed to knock me down, and both my arms were pulled back. Recovering my senses, I bent my knees and kicked myself off the dirt, backflipping mid-air and landing ten feet away from the baby, who was now wielding a gun that I had no doubt was real.

I ducked as a bullet narrowly missed where my head had been and dashed towards my rod, pulling out a second blade near the other tip so that it resembled a naginata. The child continued to fire, not letting me get within ten feet of him. Lips set into a grim line, I disassembled part of the steel naginata so that it's true form was revealed - a three-part staff.

I charged forward, leaping erratically to dodge the gunfire and swung down the staff at my target with full strength.

Then, all I remembered seeing was black.

* * *

**Lunchtime...**

"I thought you were a carnivore," Kyoya said blankly, eyes boring holes into my cranium. I sat up, rubbing my head, and stared back.

"I underestimated the opponent," I said in an equally blank voice, "I will not make the mistake again."

"Who attacked you?" _Tell me I can bite them to death._

"An infant." _Unbelievable, huh._

"...An infant?" _Are you sure?_

"An infant that wears a suit, fedora, and has a green lizard on his shoulder. He carries guns and his aiming was impeccable." _You know me._

"Hn." _I know you do not bother lying._

"Don't try to attack him. If you and I are wolves, the strength and battle aura of that baby was on par with...an utter monster." _You'll be humiliated too._

"Hn." _Fine  
_

Little did I know that that day was the day that our peaceful Namimori would begin to be turned upside down.

_...All well, more herbivores for us to sink our teeth into._

* * *

**Exile: I originally intended the actual story itself to be a giant, long oneshot. But then I realized than the beginning part alone is ridiculously long, so I chopped it up. This will probably be a five-chapter story. The other chapters will not be as fragmented as this; it's just how I write prologues sometimes.**

**Also, about their relationship: they are, as she mentions several times, "packmates". There will be no romantic interactions between them, minus the occasional puberty-caused awkwardness which will usually be brushed aside without a thought. They're just two fight maniacs. And besides, this is an 1827 fic. Albeit with slow buildup.**

**No, she will not participate in many things in the canon. She is merely an observer to the 1827 relationship.**

**Note: **

**Momokyokai is the name of the Yakuza group mentioned in the canon. Rei does a pun on their name, because "Momo-kyokai" (which roughly translates to "hundred leaders") sounds like "Momo-yokai", can be interpreted as "peach demon".**

**A three-part staff is basically three short poles connected by a chain. In her case, since hers is steel and has been modified, she can hide the chains and use it like a normal pole.**

**And Rei does not consider Tsuna a fanboy. She's talking about other anonymous OCs.**

**Please review? Should I continue this? Don't break my my heart by faving/alerting and not reviewing, please QAQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exile: Whaa! Thank you to the three people who actually heeded my plea and reviewed TT_TT**

**Warning: VERY subtle 1827 fluff. It's mostly near the bottom.**

* * *

_Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to_

_furueru te wo sashidasu kimi_

_Manzoku desho_

_Mou shikai kara kierusete_

_Jyanaito kidzutsu ku yo_

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Hibari Kyoya hissed at Hitoride Ryuukei, who paused, holding her fingers above the piano. "Singing..."

"Singing is for herbivores, I know," she snapped, "But it's required that all clubs, including the Disciplinary Committee, have to do some kind of performance at the festival. I tried to threaten the principal out of it, but then he informed me that it's in the school rules."

"Then what happened last year?"

"Kusakabe weaseled our way out by telling the principal that since the Disciplinary Committee had an abrupt infrastructure change, we couldn't perform last year," Rei explained with a tick mark near her left eye. "So just hurry up and finish the song so I can analyze it later and tell you what you need to fix."

"Why. Am. I. Singing?"

"Kyoya...shut up and just sing. At least it's not a cheesy love song like the ones that the herbivores are listening to these days. And I made sure to write lyrics that suited your character."

"Fine. You owe me a spar later."

"Sure. Hurry up and sing."

* * *

_Wao!_

_Ai nante shiranai. Ai shikata wakaranai _

_eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame_

_Wao!_

_Egao mo namida mo yowamushi wa sadame_

_arugamama no sugata de, nasugamama no kokoro de_

_ikiteiku boku no jyana shinai de..._

* * *

"Do I have to sing the entire song right now?" Rei's fingers froze over the keyboard again and her head shot up, glaring at her friend.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" she snarled, standing up from the piano bench. They were in the music clubroom at the moment, having borrowed it for the sake of practice. "Look, the sooner we finish rehearsing, the sooner I can go out and bite to death the stupid herbivores that are crowding on the rooftop like they do every lunch!"

"Actually, I do know how to play the piano. Your father forced it on me as well," the head prefect replied. Rei rolled her eyes and her hands started twitching. She needed to go bite someone to death soon. "Why don't you sing instead?"

"Because...I wrote these lyrics for you and my singing is so horrible when I was singing in the shower last week my sister ran in because she thought that there was a guy in there." Hibari raised an eye and smirked.

"Then you can sing this song. You said that you needed a male voice for the lyrics. You sing in a male tone and I'll do the piano," he smirked.

"No! The fangirls! Please no, I'll do anything!" she panicked.

"Then you are to do my share of the paperwork for the next week," Hibari said darkly. Rei grimaced.

Paperwork. The bane of all mankind.

"Fine. Now get back to singing!"

* * *

_Wakari yasui yo ne. Itsumo masuga dayo ne_

_Naosara kidzutsu ku yo..._

* * *

"Rei, these words sound familiar for some reason," Hibari grunted.

"Of course! Don't you remember the promise we made?" she responded, looking over the sheet music for the lyrics again.

"What promise? I don't remember any promises I've made with you," he retorted.

"...Oh yeah, you were pretty much drunk at the time. Finish singing and I'll remind you."

* * *

_Wao! soko nani shiten no? Youji wa nani mo nai yo_

_Itsudatte hitori aruki no michi sa_

_Wao! hanashikakenai de honto mureru yatsu kirai_

_otonashiku shiteina yo motto hanareta basho de_

_ikitereba kimi no jyama shinai yo_

* * *

"These lyrics aren't half bad, carnivore."

"Shut up and sing! Comment after you're done!"

* * *

_kimi no youna yatsu wa nigate_

_sukoshi choushi kuru yo WHY?_

* * *

"Put more emotion in the "Why?" part!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the lyricist. Do it or I won't spar you for a month. Sing the line again."

"And I thought this wasn't an herbivorous love song. Why are you making it sound like I'm lonely and am looking for *mental gag* love?"

"GAH! Because we're both people that don't know whatthefreakinghell that herbivorous emotion called "love" is! So I just stuck it in there because it's fitting. And you only think it's sounds like you're looking for love because you're actually putting emotions other than boredom in your words for once!"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing! Hurry up and sing already!"

* * *

_sukoshi choushi kuru yo WHY?_

_wao! ai nante shiranai ai shikata wakaranai_

_eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame_

_wao! egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane_

_arugamama no sugata de nasugamama no kokoro de_

_ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de_

_kore ijyou boku ni chikazukuna yo_

_"Kamikorosu yo."_

* * *

"Perfect. There, we're done. Now I can go bite people to death," before the teen could escape the recording room, an arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder. "...shit."

"So what promise were you talking about? And when did you get me drunk?" he asked in a deadly tone. Rei smiled uneasily and stepped backwards.

"Um...remember beating up the Momokyokai gang?" Hibari nodded in reply. "Remember the rice wine?"

He arched an eyebrow. "No."

Rei's expression turned to one of utter demise. "Well...when we got back, we drank some rice wine I confiscated from their building as a celebration. You have lower alcohol tolerance than me."

"And what was the promise?"

"Can you let go of my collar first." When he released it, she rubbed her throat, wincing at the bruises. "Well, all I know is that it was about us sticking together, even if one of us falls in love with someone."

Kyoya glared at her. "If I ever find you near alcohol again, I with bite you to death."

"You're such a good friend."

* * *

_A week later, Rei's POV_

I grinned slightly, getting off the piano bench and stretching. We had just finished singing my proud work _Hitoribocchi no Sadame_, and it was a hit with the crowd that was at the festival. I loved the song, mostly because it was probably my first non-crappy piece of literature I had ever written. Kyoya's voice went rather well with it. I just find it disturbing that my voice can go as low as his. When he had found this out, he forced my to duet it with him instead, so then he wouldn't be the only one in front of the herbivores singing. I had complained, but then I realized that if he sang alone...the fangirl population would grow and I'd have to deal with females assuming that him and I were...more than packmates...and I'd have to bite them to death for trying to disrespect the Disciplinary Committee by slapping me. I was not going to deal with that again. So by dueting the song with him, I lowered the chances of it.

But I still find it disturbing that even though I've gone through puberty, my voice is as deep as _Kyoya's, _dear God.

Now that we could leave the stage, I ran off, intent of getting some bubble tea and finding somewhere less crowded. Kyoya was probably going to walk around and scare the crap out of idiot herbivores.

Finding the tapioca stand, I bought some and left as quickly as possible, heading uphill. When I reached the top, I smiled sadly, climbed a tree, and laid on a thick branch, sipping at my drink.

* * *

_Flashback^%&Begin_

"_Ne, Kyoya?" I asked in a slightly tipsy voice, having had a third shot of rice wine. My friend raised his head groggily. I was hanging upside-down from the couch, and he was sprawled on the floor. _

_"What?" he snapped._

_"Let's always be together. If we somehow fall in love with someone, then we'll still stay together in the same pack. You're...the brother I'll never get to have."_

_"...Fine."_

_"If you fall in love with someone and get married before me, you better reserve me as your best man," I demanded. "And if you do anything to your promised mate, I will bite you to death. Carnivores only mate once."_

_"Fine...*snore*"_

_End_

* * *

"I'm such a liar. I remember it too well. But, it's not like I'll ever remind him," I said aloud to the night sky. "I hope Kyoya finds a mate soon. He deserves someone more than I do. After all, he's the lead male in our pack, so he needs to find one soon...heh, little herbivores crowding around and calling him "Daddy"...ahahaHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, rolling off the branch and hitting the ground with a thud, still laughing at the image. "HAHAHAHA- Oh my God that would be priceless!" I shrieked, unable to hold in my laughter.

When I had finally calmed down, I continued drinking my tapioca. "I wonder who would be a good mate for him...it can't be someone like me, because he's the type that would protect his mate fiercely. It would have to be a small, cute herbivore...maybe with brown hair and gigantic eyes..." as I muttered to myself, my eyes strayed to the sight of a familiar group, sitting near the top of the stairs and laughing together.

I recognized all of them. There was the transfer student that I needed to bite to death for smoking and improper uniform, then the baseball player that had created a commotion with his near suicide attempt. Then there were two other girls, Sasagawa Kyoko who I found a bit annoying with her overprotective brother complex, and Miura Haru, a girl from a neighboring school that hung around the group often. At the center...

My eyes narrowed. _It's the rabbit herbivore_. I recognized, seeing Sawada Tsunayoshi in the middle of the crowd, laughing and talking. On his head was the infant that had defeated me a few weeks ago...my fists clenched and I subconsciously reached for my staff. Shaking my head, I sighed and walked back to my tree, eyes closing as I decided it would be good to nap a bit before the fireworks.

My doze was interrupted by the sound of loud delinquent herbivores crowding around the group. Eye twitching in anger, I stood, extending my staff and was about to go and bite the herbivores to death for disturbing my nap when the bodies went flying. I raised an eyebrow and decided to go back up the tree.

Kyoya was having his fun biting herbivores to death. I wasn't feeling suicidal enough to interrupt.

When the sounds of thuds and screams faded out, I rolled over on the branch and my ears perked up in interest as I listened to the exchange between Kyoya and the rabbit.

The song definitely suited us. In the beginning, _Hitoribocchi no Sadame _fit him best, but these days it described both of us.

My breath hitched in my throat. _And eventually, the song will only be mine alone..._

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

"What is this?" I snarled, nudging the head of one of the lower Disciplinary Committee members with my foot, frowning at the sight of the open mouth with missing teeth. "Che, another one."

"Rei, how many does this make?" Kyoya demanded, examining the other bodies littered around us.

"The thirteenth Nami-chuu student targeted and beaten up. This guy is missing nineteen of his teeth," I replied, snorting in disappointment.

"So, a countdown?" he mused. I nodded. "With teeth?"

"Bloody, effective, and gets the point across," I added, "I'm suspecting that Kokuyo students did this. There's scraps of green cloth scattered around in tiny pieces." My eyes were able to pick out the tiny fibers in the alleyway's dim lighting.

"Hn. For disturbing the peace of Namimori and targeting students, we will have to pay them a visit," he smirked. I scowled and whacked him upside the head. "Watch it!"

"We don't have solid evidence it was Kokuyo. And besides, the markings here are the same as the ones at the other crime scenes. Needles and deep gouges on the victims. There's probably only two people instigating these attacks. Attacking the entire school would be too much time and bother," I stated pointedly.

Kyoya just frowned, then stood up and dialed the hospital on his cell phone. I tuned out the sounds of his conversation with the hospital director, no doubt to pick up the fallen. I snorted. _This affair with Kokuyo is going be a pain in the neck._

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"You went to bite Rokudo Mukuro to death without me?" I hissed, jabbing the prone form on the hospital bed with a finger. Kyoya opened one gray eye in an irritated manner.

"Yes. You were too busy mopping up the havoc caused by the rabbit herbivore streaking around, and the mishaps that have occured because of him and his herbivorous little group of friends," he said monotonously.

"And yet it was the rabbit that saved you," I glared. "We are packmates, Kyoya. Why did you not tell me?"

...All I got it reply was a tonfa to the face and a yawn. "Because you were busy."

_Bastard. Taking all the fun fights. I want to let loose too! _I grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

**A month later...**

"Iinchou, please do explain why there is a ring on a chain around your neck," I yawned sleepily, sitting up from the Reception Room's comfortable sofa. My friend raised and eyebrow in slight surprise. "I can tell, even though it's under your shirt. There's the annoying sound of metal clicking, and it's getting on my nerves."

He didn't bother to answer, and I shrugged it off. "By the way, our attendance in Science class in mandatory today for some reason," I added.

"Then let's go so I can go bite someone to death," he snarled darkly. I looked at him in amusement.

_He was probably persuaded the hard way to take the ring. I'll ask him later; for some reason it matches the rings that Sawada's herbivores are wearing. _I thought to myself with another yawn. We quickly reached our classroom, 3-A, and went to sit at our desks. His was next to the window, and mine was in front of the door. Better for him to spot delinquent herbivores, and better for me to assault anyone that tried to flee from us. The class automatically stiffened and quieted at our appearance. "We're here, Takeda-sensei," I yawned again. I really needed a nap.

Our Science teacher looked at us with panic evident in his face. "Ah, well, today we will be starting the sex ed unit."

Kyoya and I exchanged confused looks as I started toying with the idea of biting the teacher to death. _That word _was highly prohibited on campus. "Well, first of all, everyone here has had "The Talk", right?" he asked. "Raise your hand if you don't know what I'm talking about."

I rolled my eyes and two pencils embedded themselves in the whiteboard, one from me and one from Kyoya. The teacher 'eeped' and looked at us in surprise. The herbivores started chattering at our reaction. "You two don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No. Now continue with the lesson, or I will be forced to leave in order to continue my patrol," the head prefect snapped. I leaned back in my chair. What was "The Talk"?

"Oh...well, we will basically start learning about the human reproductive system, safe sex, and STDs," something in my mind clicked and I paled.

* * *

**Lunchtime...**

Noon found Kyoya and I sitting very, very quietly with large eyes as we reviewed paperwork, afraid to step out of the Reception Room. I felt like I was ready to bash the stupid principal's head into the whiteboard. "That was...disturbing," I commented in a quiet voice, still not wanting to process what the hell I had just learned.

"Hn..." Kyoya replied stoically, but his expression betrayed similar shock. "What do you say that we not go to Science class for the next weeks?" he proposed, still obviously VERY traumatized.

"I was thinking of not going there for at least until a month," I whispered. "You know what? Let's just...forget what the hell we just learned and continue being the guardians of Namimori."

He shuddered imperceptibly. "I believe I need something that writing herbivores call mind bleach."

"I need that too."

_Disturbing, traumatizing things like puberty tended to make us behave out-of-character._

* * *

**A few days later, **I was doing my nightly patrol of the town and was nearing my beloved Nami-chuu. Something was off today, and I ran there as fast as possible, an odd sight greeting my eyes.

In the courtyard there was what appeared to be a boxing ring, but with an abnormal amount of light being emitted from the roof of the structure. I grimaced and shielded my vision, creeping closer in an attempt to find out what was going on so I could bite the reason that there was an ugly lightbulb in the middle of the courtyard to death.

"Ring Battle...Sun Guardian...half-rings...Start!" I picked out. My eyes narrowed as I analyzed the group near the ring. There were seven unfamiliar men on one side. One was an obviously flamboyantly gay person, complete with a weird hairdo and odd way of speaking. Then there was an ugly Doberman-like man with parasols sticking from his back, a blonde guy with bangs that broke the school regulations and waving knives around. There was also a giant person that appeared to be more machine than man, and someone with ridiculously long hair that was silver for some reaon. Infraction of the rules of no dyed hair. finally, there was one guy sitting in a chair, with a mess of black hair on his head and closed eyes. There were feathers in his hair, and I itched to go down there and bite the whole lot to the _afterlife_ for crowding, breaking rules, and carrying too much killer intent than a normal person.

What bothered me though was that on the other side of the courtyard was the rabbit and his merry little band of herbivores. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, a little brat called Lambo, the rabbit himself, and the infant. Then there were two odd women in between the groups. They had on odd masks and had pink hair. I frowned. _Why is everyone using unnecessary products on their hair? _But nevermind that, I needed t find out what was going on.

Before I could step out of the bushes, the baby's head turned around, looking dead set at me. I glared back, and the infant seemed to materialize right in front of me in a split second. "What the hell is going on?" I hissed.

The infant just stared at me with its black beetle eyes. "This is an important event for the Vongola Famiglia. Interfere or try to interfere and I will kill you." I had no doubt that the infant could carry out his threat, so instead of fighting back, I grabbed its neck.

"Then do explain to me what the Vongola Famiglia is, _akambo_," I said back. The child tilted the brim of its fedora lower.

That night, I learned several things. One, the rabbit was to become Decimo of a Mafia family. Two, the akambo was a hitman. Three, The rabbit's group were to become his Guardians. Four, the reason Kyoya had been focused on biting the weird blond herbivore that used a whip to death was because he had joined the rabbit's pack.

_So now the song is only mine._

* * *

"So they won?" I asked Reborn **a week later**, staring at the rabbit's pack. _I shouldn't call him a rabbit anymore_, I realized, _he's more like a wolf cub - one that will grow up to be formidable and lead his friends and family to victory._ I felt alone. Kyoya was drifting near the edge of the group, like the aloof Cloud Reborn said he was. I turned to the infant, my eyes hardening. I felt alone. I had become Kyoya's packmate to get rid of the annoying feeling.

"Reborn. Train me. I will be stronger, strong enough that I can follow my packmate when he decides to leave Namimori," was my demand. Reborn smirked, and I felt that I would truly go stronger.

I did not want to be alone. I wanted to stay with Kyoya. I wanted to make sure the cub was safe.

_What changed? When did I change? When did he change?_

* * *

"What is this?" I glared at the piece of jewelry in my hand, wishing for it to disappear. "I have no need for such trinkets." The ring with a simple silver band with three red stones arranged in a triangle.

"These are key to utilizing the flames that you have," the baby explained. "This is just a prototype. You do remember everything I taught you about the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, correct?" I nodded. "You have red flames; Storm Flames with the Disintegration attribute. Imagine how much more powerful your attacks would be if you were able to channel your flames to your staff?"

"And what does the ring have to do with that?" I snapped.

"This ring is made of a special alloy to conduct those flames, allowing you to use them however you like."

My fist closed around the ring. "Anything else? How do _I_...activate my Flames, per say?"

"...Irritation."

* * *

**7 days of hellish training after...**

BANGPOOF!

That was all I heard as a cloud of pink smoke enveloped me. I shot up, trying to pinpoint my surroundings, but having just woken up from my midday nap, my senses were not acting correctly.

As the smoke cleared, I narrowed my eyes at my unfamiliar surroundings. I appeared to be up in a haphahazardly constructed treehouse in the middle of Namimori Forest. The red ring Reborn had made me train with glowed, and I flinched as it started pulsing. I was still uneasy with all the changes that had popped in my world, but right now I needed to figure out what the hell had happened.

Something blared loudly a few hundred kilometers away. Noting the resemblance to a siren, I looked around and spotted my steel staff leaning in a corner of the room. I picked it up, frowning as I noted the difference in weight between it and my normal one. But when I extended it, the staff swung out easily and I realized that there were other several subtle differences. Not bothering to experiment any further, I collapsed it once again, glanced around at the clearing, and leapt out of the tree.

Once on the ground, I decided to run away from the direction the siren had screamed. There was something very wrong over there, and I could feel it. So I dashed off towards Namimori as silently as possible.

Shortly, I found out that my sense of direction was being a tantrum-throwing child at the moment. Somehow, for some reason, I was in front of Kokuyo Land, which appeared to be even more run-down than I had last seen it when I had chased Kyoya to go beat up Rokudo Mukuro. Something nagged me to go inside the building, and I raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of me as I entered the theater room.

On a couch in front of me was the female pineapple herbivore I had seen at the Mist Ring Battle - Dokuro Chrome or something like that. All I remembered was that she was Rokudo's only access to the outside world whilst his body remained in somewhere called Vendicare. She appeared to be asleep, but judging from her pale complexion and the state of the room, I concluded that she had only arrived recently and she was obviously very hungry. I had heard of her illusionary organs, and to me, that basically meant that she needed food like a human being still.

I strode out of the building quietly, going towards the town. I had no money on me, but judging from the state of desertion in the area, there was no one else living here at the moment. So I did something that Kyoya would probably bite me to death for and broke into an empty grocery store, raiding it for foods that were not expired and would be easy on the female pineapple's organs.

Because right now I needed answers. A deserted town, me in a treehouse that appeared to be hidden in an illusion, the infant's ring glowing, my staff having been tampered with...and I decided that staying with the female pineapple would probably give me some answers later. _Gruuuumble._

But first, food.

* * *

**Exile: I'm still bashing my head against my desk for the lack of fluff in this chapter. I'm trying to speed up the plot, but then I realized that most of the 1827 shippy moments take place in the future arc. So I had to send Rei to the future so then she can record.**

**Well, if any of you are disappointed, I'll tell you right now that next chapter might have you drowning in fluff-flowers. You have been warned.**

**And yes. I gave her a Storm Ring. Not that she's going to be fighting in any of the major battles that take place in the canon, but I'll only be putting her in so...she can be a witness, I guess.**

**Review. And go ahead and yell at me for the lack of fluff. I know. /tonfa'd**

* * *

**OMAKE: **

When Rei was writing the lyrics...

BANG! "Rei-nii! Stop bashing your head against your desk!" I heard an annoying voice scream.

"Shut it! I'm busy!" I roared, slamming my bedroom door shut, and tossing yet another piece of paper at the trashbin. I was horrible at writing, and here I was, stuck with writing a song.

So, being the lazy carnivore I usually was after dinner and evening patrol, I decided to sleep on it. I thought I heard a BANGPOOF as I fell asleep, but, whatever...

_Dream..._

_I blinked owlishly at the place where I was. For some reason, I was on the shore of some sparkly lake with a forest surrounding and white-capped mountains in the background. It felt like something out of a shojo manga. _

_Taking a step forward, I froze as I sensed two people just behind a clump of trees, one of them emitting a strong protective aura. "This place is really nice, ne?" a soft male voice said to someone. I heard the other grunt as I stilled my breathing and tried to remain quiet. _

_"I used to come here alone to train," a gruff voice explained. I noted the voices' similarities to Kyoya and the rabbit's, but shrugged it off._

_"But you're not alone anymore!" the more feminine male voice exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was I eavesdropping on a homosexual male couple in my dream?_

_"Hn...Wao, I didn't know love," there was a yelp and the bushes started shaking. I decided that now would be a god time to wake up and get out of whatever dreamscape I was in before I got traumatized. A cloud of pink smoke enveloped me..._

And I woke up. Thinking about my dream, I pondered aloud, "Hmm..."Wao, I don't know love." That...Ahah! Song idea!"

**Ten years later.**

I sneezed as I stepped out of the stupid ten-year-bazooka-induced pink cloud of smoke. _Great, there goes my cover. Better start running. _I grumbled as I took off from, the lake, one infuriated packmate behind me. "Hey! Reborn told me I had to chaperone you guys so you didn't traumatize any little kiddies! Don't kill meeeeeeeee-"


End file.
